The ABC's of Romy love
by Gambit's green eyed Chere
Summary: a one shot for every letter of the alphabet :) Romy LOVE Please R
1. Title of contents

Hey Y'all, here's a list of the oneshots that will be included :)

Please tell me if you have any requests for letters i haven't come up with ideas for yet :)

ROMY Abc's ideas

A- Adventures (done)  
B- beautiful moment (done)  
C- car ride (half done)  
D- Dance with the devil (done)  
E- eyes  
F- funk (thinking about renaming though)  
G- guitar  
H- hypothermia (half done)  
I- insomnia  
J- jambalaya  
K- kiss  
L- Louisiana  
M- Mardi gras  
N- nightlife  
O- overdose  
P- prank/ prom maybe  
Q-  
R- relax  
S- shower  
T- train  
U-  
V-  
W- winter, witching hour (not sure which I'm going to use)  
X- X-Treme makeover  
Y- yin and yang (maybe)  
Z-

Love you all by the way:) Please review


	2. A is for Adventure's

Part A of romy Abc's

Adventure's

* * *

He watched her as she began to explain to him the places she had wanted to go when she was younger. Her delicate hands traced patterns on the map he knew he should be paying attention to but wasn't. His demon eyes trailed up her arm over her milky white shoulder bare from her white tank top. His eyes moved to her neck partially covered by dark brown tresses of loose curls.  
He got up from the bed and walked towards her. Once more his eyes wandered her, this time landing on her face.  
Gorgeous heart shaped face, full pink lips And green eyes, they were tilted away from him, but he could tell they were gorgeous without even seeing them. Finally he reached her.

"Mah daddy use tah take me an mommah heah foh vaca-"

Her voice froze as she felt his fingers graze her upper back and pull her hair to the side pressing his lips lightly on her shoulder, he took a deep breath and inhaled her vanilla strawberry scent.  
His hands found their way to her waist and snaked his arms around her pulling her against him.

"Ma chére, anyone ever told y' dat y' très belle?"

He felt her shiver.  
"Pshh, no ahm not."

He turned her body to face him and tilted her face close to his.  
"You don't think so belle?"

he smiled at her stubbornness  
"un peu lent dans la tête mais beau."

Her face scrunched up in thought while translating in her head.  
He waited patiently.  
"Did yah just call meh stupid?!"

He let out a hearty laugh.  
"Oui, y' a beautiful femme, and y' stupid to think otherwise."

She harrumphed.

"Yah gonna let me go sometime in the future?"  
He smiled devilishly and playfully firmed his arms around her waist.

"No."

He rested his head in the crook of her exposed neck and inhaled once more, trying to drink in everything about her.

"Rems, yah makin me blush like a tomato."  
She said nervously.

He lifted his face to her, and smirked devilishly.  
"Let's go on a date, oui?"

* * *

YEAH! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LOVELIES


	3. B is for Beautiful Moment

Part B of romy Abc's

Beautiful Moment

* * *

Sorry Y'all, this one is very small

He could hear her approach but didn't turn to her. His eyes widened as a pair of silky white arms snaked around him from behind. his heart swelled as she hugged him silently. She rested her head on his shoulder pressing her cheek to his comfortingly.

"Everyone gets scared sug."

His eyes stung. This moment, her words, the sun setting in the distance, his home. It was beautiful. suddenly he realized this was one of those moments. The moments that stay with you forever. That make you fall deeper in love with life. With the girl pressing her cheek to yours. He closed his eyes and reached up to place his hands over hers.  
He turned and pulled her into his arms. He felt a few tears roll down his face. she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him cry to her.

"je vous remercie d'avoir été si gentil avec moi belle."

(Thank you for being so sweet to me beautiful.)  
She hugged him closer and began a slow song to soothe him with a song


	4. C is for Car Ride

Part C of Romy Abc's

Car Ride

* * *

I stared in shock as she stripped off her shirt in the car right next to me  
Once off she looked at me; my shirt already gone due to the heat of our road trip down south.

"What! Ah can be hot too yah know!"  
Twin flags of red colored her cheeks making her even sexier.

"Remy didn't say anything Cher."  
I forced myself to keep my eyes on the suddenly very empty highway.  
She positioned herself so her back was flat against the door and her *gulp* bare feet rested on my lap and smirked at me.  
I risked a glance at her and scrunched up my nose at her smirk; mentally trying to will all the blood that had just rushed into parts I'd rather not mention to go back into my face and failing miserably

'Why! Mon dieu! Stupid air conditioning blowing through her hair! Stupid hot weather making me sweat! Stupid hard-on!'  
He swallowed anxiously

"Chere why you be smirkin at this Cajun?"

I tried to say in a suave manner and failed due to my suddenly dry throat.  
Hold on, I wanna try something, don't move."

She got on her hands and knees and slowly crept toward me with a blush.

"Cheri what you be doing?"

"Shhh you gotta be very quiet rems, okay?"

Closer  
Her hand brushed over my jeans and rested on the cushion right next to my leg.  
Suddenly my nice view of the endlessly deserted highway was replaced by a nicer ( in my opinion) view of rogues bra clad breasts and her shapely form sat in my lap and I almost squeaked from trying to restrain myself from shoving my face in between them and dying a happy death Of suffocation

"C-chere, r-remy is d-driving!"

-flash-point-of-veiw-change-  
Random hitchhikers pov

Well, I was standing there by the side of the road with my thumb out like  
normal when this truck came swerving all over the darn place faster than a chipmunk that'd lost it's nuts.

-point-of-veiw-change-back- Remys pov  
I swerved somewhere and parked the car; probably in the middle of the road or something, it didn't matter, no one used this highway anymore.  
Rogue looked at me with a blush

'Dieu she was cute'  
She leaned her face close and whispered  
"Now just don't move, be very still alright?"

My face, filled with curiousity and shock nodded dumbly  
Her face leaned closer and hesitantly but eventually placed her lips on mine. suddenly my grip on reality faded and without thinking My hands; now free from the steering wheel slid up her sides and reached up to cup her face to pull her closer but she pulled away too quickly.  
She sat there out of breathe with a weird shocked look on her face that just made me want to pull her close and kiss her again.

"Chere your face is gonna get stuck like tha-mmnnfmf"

Before I could finish she crashed her mouth down on Mine again. This time letting my hands cup her face and bring her body flush up against my torso.  
My hand brushed a known ticklish spot of hers while I was trying to undo my seatbelt, and she gasped  
I used that moment to slip my tongue inside her mouth.  
She moaned at the contact of my tongue with hers, and once again I felt my blood all rush south to my lower regions  
I was going to die from lack of blood to my brain, but dammit! Even if I just got to kiss her I could die happy!  
I was immensely pleased when her ivory skinned arms wrapped around my neck as she kissed me  
I decided to make a dangerous move  
my hand drifted to her ass and squeezed.  
At the unexpected contact she jerked her hips a bit and moaned into my mouth, or was that me? I wasn't sure.  
All I could think right now besides how perfect she felt against me was how unexpected side of her was  
She flirted with me all the time but this was bold.  
With one leg I pushed us out of the drivers seat, partly so the steering wheel wasn't digging into her back and partly so I could have more access to her, I fell back so my back hit the seat cushion with her still lip locked she moaned once more and moved her lips to my neck she placed kisses with almost as much fire in them as she had in her when she was angry  
I never liked being on the bottom  
But rogues kisses and the way she moved her body down as she kissed me was quickly changing my opinion.


	5. D is for Dance with the Devil

Part D in Romys Abc's

Dance with the devil

* * *

she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. His red on black eyes stared down at her beautiful face with a mixture of longing sadness. It was killing him not to kiss her. He didn't care about her powers, he would kiss her anyways. But she wouldn't let him, she didn't want to hurt him she said. They danced like that for a few minutes before he spoke, his accent thickening with emotion.

"m'fallin f'ya chere."

her sweet face lifted off his chest and stared at him in shock.  
His eyes widened a bit when a tear streamed down her face.  
wordlessly he wiped it away with his finger and tilted her face towards his own and leaned his face close, staring deep into her eyes.

"I-I don't wanna h-hurt you r-remy." She said, her voice choking with the same hopeless longing and sadness his own harbored

"il me blesse plus de ne pas vous embrasser, I want dis Cherie." (It hurts me more to not kiss you)

"Trust moi, si vous plait."

she nodded her head a little. His eyes glowed furiously with emotion as he leaned down and captured those perfect pink lips of hers. He closed his eyes relishing the moment and briefly wondered if heaven could ever compare to this, if anything could be as wonderful, as merely kissing the girl he loved.  
He waited for the darkness to overcome him, all the while kissing her senseless...  
Something was wrong...  
Two minutes went by...very wrong.  
Suddenly those sweet lips ripped away from his own and once again he stared into the agape face of the girl he loved with his own shock. her lips parted from breathlessness and she shakily echoed the question on both of their minds.

"R-remy, how did you do that?"  
He looked at her, his heart swelling at the sight of her breathless from kissing him and broke into a big smile.  
"I don't know chere, but I'm gonna do it again!"

With that he crashed his lips down onto hers once more. His arm wrapped around her waist and brought her flush up against his body, while his other hand tangled itself in her mahogany tresses of hair. He pulled her with him as he blindingly walked backwards till his Legs hit the bed and he fell back onto the bed, bringing his beautiful rogue with him. she broke away for a second to caress his handsome face with her hand, letting the feel of his skin embed itself into her soul. as a few more happy tears streamed down her face.

"J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis si longtemps ... si longtemps."  
(I've wanted to kiss you for so long...so long)

slowly he held her body to his as he rolled the them both on their sides to face each other.  
"My Rogue."

He rested his forehead against hers, pushing their noses slightly together and staring deep into her green sea foam eyes.  
"Will you be... my...Rogue?"

Slowly she brought her hand up once again and caressed his jaw.  
Dear god, he loved touching her, his demon eyes closed and nuzzled his face against her hand and sighed deeply. Savoring this new emotion that caused his heart to swell every time she was near, every touch, every kiss, every breath, every glance she gave him.  
He grabbed her hand a little harshly and brought it to his lips, placing a feather light kiss to her palm

"s'il vous plaît dire quelque chose." (Please say something)  
He whispered weakly his eyes burning with the need to release his pent up emotion.  
"I want to be with yah Remy."  
She looked at him with a small blush.


End file.
